


(baby can you) stay with me

by anissa_qiaolian



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: 1x13 was good for my kaleb/mg lovin soul. a nice post canon fic where kaleb, as always, is the friend (and then some) that milton greasley deserves
Relationships: Milton "MG" Greasley/Kaleb Hawkins
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	(baby can you) stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> this pairing owns! my! ass! and i dont even ship slash, like, ever, lol. but they are IT, and im going to write them until this godforsaken fandom catches on. same goes for landon/raf, which im probably to to write a oneshot for along this same vein, because apparrently nobody here ships them which is so ??????? to me? they screamed gay since the pilot, lol. but anyway heres to two soft black boys and their wholesome ass relationship <3333

Nobody talks as they drive back to campus.

There’s not really much to say besides, _hey man, sorry I killed you or whatever_ and _it’s ok bro, apparently my superpower is rising from the dead, so we’re all good now._

But Landon coming back still didn’t change the fact that he killed him. In fact, the thought of going back to the school knowing what he’d done to Landon, having to look Landon in the eye every day killed MG inside.

Of course, he deserved much worse.

He deserved to rot and burn like the demons his daddy would preach about on Sundays. Just like the monster he was. MG bit his lip with his fangs until blood drew, hating his body for healing his wounds just as he made them. He still felt the pinch of pain of course, but it was small, and it ended before it could really hurt.

He wanted to feel all of the hurt he caused Landon.

And his stupid body wouldn’t let him.

Kaleb tapped the window where MG lay his head. “Hey man,” he asked. “You good back there?”

MG nodded mutely. Kaleb glanced at the rear view mirror and gave him a side eye. MG rolled his eyes but grumbled: “You really have to ask if I’m good right now, Kaleb? How do you think I feel?”

“Like shit.”

Dr. Saltzman pursed his lips at his language but even on a normal day Kaleb wouldn’t have apologized. He sure as hell wasn’t planning to now. After the fuckery of the past few days, between the mummies and urns and death and resurrections plus everyone’s relationship drama, _like shit_ was putting shit lightly.

MG seems determined not to talk anymore so Kaleb decides not to push any further. His hand briefly catches MG’s as it sits behind his headrest, and MG doesn’t let go when Kaleb curls his fingers around his. The van jerks at a stop sign and the moment is over.

They arrive back at school. Landon glances at him awkwardly as he and Hope reach around them to grab their overnight bags. Hope just glares. He sighs. Honestly, choosing to save his life after finding what he did to her boyfriend was enough forgiveness from Hope Mikaelson than he deserved already. Not wanting her to hate him for it was just selfish.

Dr. Saltzman pulls Kaleb aside as the rest of the kids walk ahead. Kaleb raises an eyebrow. He already knows what this talk will be about. MG, obviously.

“I think you should stay with MG tonight, Kaleb. He’s obviously still pretty torn up about this weekend and I don’t want him thinking he has to do something stupid in order to atone for his sins or whatever.”

Kaleb nods. He planned on doing that anyway, but not having to sneak around the Powers That Be made things infinitely easier. “I’m his boy, Dr. S, you know that. I’d rather let myself starve than let any harm come to his curly haired head, you can trust me on that.” He paused, a surge of protectiveness rolling over him as he glanced at Hope, still clinging to Landon like he was her last, well, hope, and tossing dirty looks over her shoulder at MG. He looked at MG, who was still staring solidly at his kicks. He doesn’t look like he’s moved at all since he got his bag from the trunk.

“But I need you to keep Hope away from him. Landon too. Just looking him in the eye is gonna hurt MG, and I don’t think he’s in a good enough place right now to ignore Hope’s mad dogging. And _nobody_ at school can hear about this ok Dr. Saltzman? I can’t even imagine what it would do to him if word got out. Besides, Landon is fine now so…who cares?”

Alaric rolled his eyes. “What happened yesterday still matters, Kaleb. It doesn’t just go away just Landon somehow rose from the ashes. Which, by the way, will remain a secret. But you’re right, about the other things. I’ll make sure Hope isn’t planning some sort of revenge and Landon will probably keep his distance anyway –“ he paused and winced, “- although I might need to have a talk with him too. Just, stay with MG tonight, make sure he’s okay, okay?”

Kaleb nodded and grabbed his bag from the trunk, then slammed it closed with his other hand. He clapped MG’s shoulder as he passed him by. “Come on man. I know you heard that whole thing. Lets go.”

MG still doesn’t say anything as they walk to his dorm. He has an extra bed and Kaleb sets camp there while MG pouts on his bed. Kaleb checks his Instagram. Twitter. Whatsapp. Hell, he even reads. But MG doesn’t move. Finally, Kaleb sighs.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

MG furrows his brows and shakes his head. A few curls bounce as his head moves. “No.”

Okay. He’s verbal now. Progress.

“Look man –“

“I said I don’t wanna talk about it. I don’t wanna talk about anything.”

“Okay.” Kaleb surrenders and goes back to his phone. he sneaks glances at MG every few seconds and smirks as he sees MG go from staring glumly at the wooden floor to reclining in his bed, staring glumly at the ceiling.

Progress.

And this _is_ progress, Kaleb tells himself, in a voice that sounds annoyingly like Dr. Saltzman’s in his head.

But Kaleb is an impatient teenage vampire, and he’s starting to get bored.

“So…”

MG gives up the silent act and rolls his eyes. “What, Kaleb? What do you want?” His voice is tired, and right now Kaleb is torn between hating the universe for making a kid who was so full of life three days ago sound so tired already and holding MG close until he never sounds like that again.

Both of those options were dangerous, so he curled his fists and ignored his feelings.

“I’m sorry.”

MG looked at him fully now. His eyes held unshed tears, and they squinted a little when they looked at Kaleb in confusion. “For what?”

Kaleb scoffed. “All of this shit. It sucks man. It really, really sucks.”

MG’s lip trembles then, and something inside of Kaleb’s heart breaks.

Quieter, he says, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there too. I woulda kicked the werewolf and the phoenix boy’s ass if I knew what they forced you into.”

“I wasn’t their fault,” says MG quietly. Kaleb won’t hear it, not in the way he should, but MG has to try anyway. “They were trying to help.”

“Well their help sucked,” Kaleb snaps, angry at the situation but not MG. Never MG.

“Kaleb?” MG’s voice sounds choked when he calls Kaleb’s name, and when he looks over MG is sobbing openly. “W-will you stay with me? Just for tonight?”

Kaleb stops breathing. He can’t mean s _tay_ stay, does he? Kaleb wants to, _has to,_ accept because this is what he’s wanted since day one but MG is too upset right now and he can’t think straight and it would be a dick move for Kaleb to take advantage of that – of _him –_ like that but the look on his face is so sad and broken and fuck, Kaleb wishes he was a better person than this but how could anyone resist baby faced Milton Greasley when he was looking at them Like That – and he’s speechless.

And Kaleb Hawkins doesn’t get rendered speechless often.

“I’m already here man,” he chuckles, deflecting nervously. MG’s face falls and he immediately realizes he made the wrong decision.

“It was…no, nevermind. I-I’m sorry. Forget I said –“

“MG!” Kaleb cuts him off mid stutter. MG freezes, looking like he wants to hide himself under his blanket and never return, which, as long as Kaleb got to go with him, didn’t seem like a bad idea.

“MG,” Kaleb says, softer this time. “Yes. I’ll stay with you. As long as long as you need. I’m here for you, okay?”

MG nods and scoots over on his bed. Kaleb smiles and scrunches underneath the covers so their side by side on his tiny twin bed. Kaleb allows his fingers to trace the side of MG’s cheek. MG brushes his hand against Kaleb’s arm.

“I got you,” Kaleb says, eyes burning with conviction. Another tear slips down MG’s face. Kaleb catches it with his thumb and shakes it loose. MG nods, not trusting himself to speak anymore. Its alright. Kaleb’s prepared to listen. And wait.

Its progress.

MG leans into his side.

“Okay.”


End file.
